Don't Forget To Remember Me
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: It felt so real, for a brief moment he was with the man who should be his daddy, but when he awoke, he was still the same Demon-child no one wanted. Maybe this little-one is loved after all. (SAD STORY!)


**Hello world, another one-shot here, please don't kill me for it. You all know how I like to write NarutoxMinato father-son fics, well, here's yet another one :)**

**Title: Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Summary: It felt so real, for a brief moment he was with the man who should be his daddy, but when he awoke, he was still the same Demon-child no one wanted. **

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Kushina, Minato and Masashi do) **

* * *

". . .Don't forget, Dear Angel, that I held you when you cried, I fed your hunger, I clothed you  
when you were cold, but most of all I love you when the world never seemed to care. . . Don't forget, Dear Angel,  
Don't forget. . . to remember me"

-Daddy

(I love you, Daddy, Tell me what Heaven's like, your Angel)

* * *

A gentle kiss planted just above the eyebrow awoke the small blonde boy from slumber. Naruto Uzumaki was his name and this was such a strange way of waking up, no screaming, nor woman roughly shaking him even if he was still tired. Insted, he awoke, almost frightened, in the arms of a strange man. Yet, oddly, he felt comfortable.

The man, blonde hair just like his, blocked his eyes so Naruto couldn't get a good look at him, but he saw his smile. Naruto assumed he was okay.

The Blonde bit his lip, seeing Naruto open his eyes. Such a beautiful blue they were. His wife's eyes, with his color. He frowned upon seeing the splinter's in the poor child's hands and fingers. As he held Naruto's hand, almost magically, the spinters, scars and cuts were gone. Naruto gasped. His hands, they felt so much better, Naruto stretched his arm out and the man kissed each little finger. Naruto frowned, why was the man crying?

"Are you sad?" Naruto asked.

No.

He was nowhere neer sad.

Just. . .

"I am sorry, Naruto." The man said, tears rolling down his face, yet he continued to smile, confusing Naruto. This man knew his name? Why was the man crying? How did he know his name?

"I. . .I cause you a lot of pain, huh?" The man took a deep breath, before he gently held Naruto closer to him. Naruto didn't blink, fearing this would all end. He didn't want this to end. This man, who he didn't even know, healed him and seemed to love him. Why would he want to leave that to go back to an orphanage where children taunted and feared him and the caretakers either ignored him or hit him.

This man was so gentle, he wanted to cry.

"Naruto." The man breathed.

The scenes of October Tenth came flashing back to him, his wife's tears of broken dreams, his son's cries form his parents to not leave him alone, and the roar of the fox. The three things, that destoryed his world in less than a blink of an eye. He breathed slowly, as to keep his heart from pounding and the lump in his throat from getting bigger. The man bit his lip, as Naruto snuggled into the warmth. He hoped he hadn't caused his son's hoaps to rise into thinking he'd be staying with him. It was time anyway to tell him.

"Naruto. . I'm sorry, but you can't stay here." He felt his heart break seeing Naruto's flushed face start to cry.

"Wha? Why not?" Naruto cried, The fourth fel awful. "It 'cause I ugly demon bwat, huh?" Naruto cried, not able to make out the right words. The forth shook his head.

"No. It's not that at all, and you're not ugly." He managed to smile, wipping away Naruto's fresh set of tears. "You're beautiful, Naruto, a beautiful child." Naruto smiled sweetly, all his life (well for as long as he could remember) he was called 'ugly' and even 'hidious' to look at. Which he assumed was why when people came to look at children, was why he was hidden away in a basement from everyone else.

Naruto giggled softly, warming The fourth's heart.

_Minato. . .It's time to go._

Sadly, Minato nodded.

"Naruto. . .I must leave now. When you wake, you'll be back in your bed" Minato said. Naruto's eyes widend and he gasped in fear.

"No! No, no no!" He begged, startling Minato. "Don't make me go back!" He begged, tears rolling down his face and fear creeping into his heart. He didn't want to leave this man, this is the first time that he could remember anyone wanting him, willingly. Naruto sobbed into his shoulder, hoping that would change his mind.

Minato fought tears once more.

". . .I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Naruto once realizing he wasn't in the man's arms looked up, sobbing and trying to reach him while Minato seemed to float away. Minato gave a small smile.

"I believe in you, Naruto. Please, Naruto" Minato begged, tears falling onto the clouds he floated above as Naruto despratly ran after him.

"Don't forget to remember me, please."

_My son. . .my little boy._

Awaking on the dirth floor of the Orphanage basement was somthing Naruto found more depressing than ever. His dreams even dissipointed him. He could hear the foot steps of happy children running to the adults that came to visit, hoping to be adopted.

Naruto began to wonder if there was anyone else out there who wanted him. Needed him. Maybe even loved him.

The blonde man's face came into his thoughts and he smiled warmly.

'Maybe he does love me'. Naruto thought his feelings filled with joy at the thought of someone loving him. He yawned resting his head in his arms as he tried to fall asleep. Never seeing Minato cover him with the Fourth's Hokage cloak as a blanket.

_Sweet dreams, Naruto _

* * *

**R.I.P Daddy.**

**Review Please,**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


End file.
